


Mahmen's Day

by lostangelkira



Series: BDB/Supernatural crossover [2]
Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward, Supernatural
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gift, Light Angst, Love, Resurrection, Reunion, angst with happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira
Summary: With a new festival to celebrate Mother's Day coming up, Dean and Sam receive a gift from God; their mother, Mary resurrected.When Mary agreed to coming back to life, she never thought she'd find out her sons were part of a hidden world. Or that she would find love again.





	Mahmen's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the first new piece in my Black Dagger Brotherhood/Supernatural crossover 'verse! It's taken a while to finish because...it took a turn I didn't expect.
> 
> I'm still not fully caught up on Supernatural (currently working on Season 13), but I did like the idea of Mary being brought back. Which was the starting inspiration for this fic. So I'm showing her a little love here.
> 
> Please note that I don't see John as a monster in terms of the show or a horrible father and husband. He did what he could with what he had while dealing with his grief of losing Mary. It's just with this 'verse, when I was writing it, he ended up that way and it just felt right for the story.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys!

*Dean*

 

He eased up from the chair he’d been sitting in at the meeting, his knee cracking loudly. A nasty fight with a lesser and a gangbanger the other night had fractured his kneecap. Manny had fixed him up and he’d fed well. But he was out of the field until Monday. As he walked out of Wrath’s study, he watched Bitty walk up the stairs carrying a large black duffel. The thing was clearly full since she was having problems carrying it.

“Allow me,” he said, taking hold of the bag. He was surprised at how heavy it was. “What do you have in here?”

“Supplies,” she answered seriously as she went over into his and Diatra’s room.

“For what?” he asked her, chuckling a little as he closed the door.

Bitty blushed heavily, having a seat on their couch. “Mom told me about a human holiday called ‘Mother’s Day’. It’s in three weeks and I…I really want to surprise her with a gift or two…maybe me and Dad could make dinner or something.”

Dean wiped the tears gathering in his eyes. He smiled and gave her a hug.

“I’d be happy to help you, if you’d like,” Dean told her.

“Sure!” she said, excited.

He watched his ‘little sister’ as she pulled out what had to be half a craft store from the bag. He couldn’t help but feel sad. Dean had been too small to really remember celebrating this holiday with his mother. Sam never got the chance. When Bitty looked up at him, she frowned.

“Why are you sad?” she asked.

“Just…I just miss my mother,” he sighed. “Me and Sam didn’t get the chance to celebrate with her. It’s hard sometimes.”

“What was she like?” she asked as she started opening a box of markers.

“I was only four,” he replied. “But what I remember; she was always there to make me smile. Even when things were tough between her and my dad…she was always there for me. And when she was pregnant with Sam…I was clingy in that I always wanted to help. She never got mad with me and let me help her with things. I wish he’d gotten a chance to meet her.”

“I lost my mom too,” Bitty told him softly. “Then Mary and Rhage came into my life and I know I’m lucky to have them. That’s why I want to do this.” Her little face fell.

“What, Bits?” he asked her, helping her with some glitter and glue.

“You don’t think that Bella, Beth or Layla will be sad that they aren’t being included?” she asked. “And what about the moms at Safe Place?”

That made him smile and just love her even more.

“I got an idea,” he said. “Let me talk to Marissa and Fritz first. Why don’t you stay here and work in secret on your card and a gift for your mom? I’m going to let Diatra in on what you’re doing so she can help. And don’t worry; I’ll keep it all on the down low.”

“Thanks, Dean,” she said as he left.

 

An Hour Later...

 

After a brief meeting with Marissa and a negotiation with Fritz, he had to be downstairs to be a sparring partner for the trainees. After two rounds against Peyton and one round with Craeg, he was surprised to see Bitty come in with Diatra. Both of them were grinning.

“What’s going on here?” Rhage asked, smiling broadly.

Bitty came right up to him and handed him a white envelope with his name in a beautiful script that had to be Diatra’s handwriting. Glitter and stickers decorated it. She handed everyone an envelope, even him. He opened it carefully. He couldn’t help but smile as he pulled out an invitation.

_‘You are cordially invited to the 1st annual Mahmen’s Day Festival, being held on the 13th of May. Join us for food, games and fun to celebrate all that your mahmen has done and to honor those no longer with us.’_

Looking at the bottom, he found it was being held at the newest Safe Place interim facility. They’d created a new facility run identical to the old facility. Then Marissa built a new facility about a half mile away that was for those who were comfortable around males and also functioned as a halfway house for males. They had security measures in place, but males were allowed throughout the grounds.

“I take it you went to talk to Marissa?” he asked.

Bitty nodded vigorously, that smile still on her face. “I have ideas for games and activities that everyone can enjoy. And I have an idea or two about an event for a memorial.”

“I’d love to hear it later,” he told her. “Thanks for the invite.”

After a brief hug, Dean noticed that Novo and Peyton had disappeared. Even with them as a mated pair, that was unlike them. Rhage kept going with the spar practice.

“Is it normal for Novo to bow out like that?” he asked Rhage.

“She’s never sat out on practice,” Rhage said. “All I can say is that if she needs some time or space, let her have it. If it happens again, we’ll have a talk.”

Dean nodded and resumed sparring with the trainees. He was impressed that lithe and petite Paradise was able to pin him. She was stronger than she looked. Rhage called the practice after another hour. He noticed that Novo and Peyton had rejoined at some point. Like Rhage suggested, he made no mention of the absence. As he entered the dining room, he sat next to Bitty, who was whispering to Charlie.

“Has she enlisted you for her secret plan?” he teased, ruffling her hair.

“I volunteered for this quest, pal,” she teased back, sticking her tongue out at him. “All I can say is good luck keeping it a secret long.”

“Keep what secret?” Gabriel asked, sitting to Dean’s right.

Dean rolled his eyes as he turned to look at the archangel. He’d been around more and more since he met Lassiter. Apparently, they were good friends way back and lost touch. It was…interesting, to say the least.

“Hi, Gabriel!” Bitty said excitedly.

She got up and went straight for him, giving him a tight hug. The archangel had taken a liking to Bitty and loved to play pranks on the house with her. They were all harmless, but a truce was declared after the Glitter Bomb Disaster. But whenever the archangel wasn’t helping Castiel with getting Heaven back in order, he was here, hanging out with Bitty. She pulled him down to her and started whispering to him. The look on his face was amused…then a little shocked before he had a brilliant smile on his face that practically had the angel glowing.

“I’d love to help you, little one,” he said to her softly. “What do you need from me?”

“Go wash your hands before dinner, Bits,” Rhage called out as he came in to sit.

“We’ll talk later,” she whispered to Gabriel before running off to the kitchen to do as she was asked.

Rhage’s eyebrow hit his hairline as he sat between him and Gabriel.

“Relax, Gramps,” Dean told him. “Bitty just enlisted him into service for her ‘project’. Which is a secret to all the mothers in the house.”

“They won’t get it out of me,” Rhage said with a wink.

 

*Gabriel*

 

“This is quite a project you’ve made for yourself, Bitty,” Gabriel said, looking over the lists she’d already written. “And you have a lot of it figured out.”

“Yeah…but I was hoping I could get you to help with setup and clean up,” she replied. “Sam said he’d bring me to make sure it’s set up, since he can go out during the day. And I was hoping you’d be able to make sure we don’t run out of anything.”

“You can count on me,” he said with a smile. But it quickly faded when she sighed heavily. “Are you ok?”

She nodded, sitting on the end of her bed. Gabriel had a seat beside her. He hated seeing her so melancholy.

“I wish…I could help Dean and Sam not feel so sad about their mom,” she replied. “I…I don’t want them to be hurt by all this.”

“I can, Bitty,” Gabriel finally said after several minutes. “I have history with them, a lot of it…I made their lives hell. This could be a way for me to help make up for that. But I’ll need to talk with a couple people first. I’ll be glad to help with whatever you need. If you need anything, just pray to me.”

He smiled wide as Bitty hugged him tight.

“Such a strong little thing, hmm?” he chuckled. “I’ll see you later.”

Walking out of her room, he flew himself to Heaven. As he approached the gates to the Plane of Souls, he was surprised to see God himself, just inside the gate.

“What’s going on, Dad?” he asked, warily approaching.

“Of all the possible scenarios I’ve written for Earth…I never imagined what’s happened. I mean come on, Dean and Sam…vampires? I have to give it to my little sister for her creation,” God said, crossing his arms.

“Aunt Analisse was always telling me and my brothers the best stories,” Gabriel said with a smile.

“What brings you to this plane of Heaven anyway?” God asked him.

Gabriel laughed. “I could ask you the same question.”

“Analisse hasn’t spoken to me often,” God replied. “But we do keep in touch. She has brought to my attention…prayers to her from a female child; a Lizbette.”

“Bitty,” Gabriel sighed, his smile getting bigger. “She’s…she’s special, that one. She is the reason I came here. I was cutting through to the Garden, to find you, actually.”

“And even if I agree…what makes you think she will?” he asked.

“I won’t know until I ask,” Gabriel said with a shrug.

God gave him a smile as he patted his shoulder.

“Those two have done so much…suffered more than most humans,” God sighed. “They’ve earned a gift. Let’s go talk to her then.”

 

Two nights later…

 

*Dean*

 

“Ugh, another nasty night,” he groused as he and Sam exited the showers in the training center. “Since when did the lessers decide to start dealing drugs?”

“Since it’s fast and easy cash,” Sam replied. “But I could’ve done without the explosion of that lab too. Granted, took care of the lessers.”

“You up for a movie with the girls?” he asked. “After Last Meal?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Sam said with a smile.

The two of them were puzzled to find Gabriel and Bitty in the foyer, waiting on them. She ran over and gave them both tight hugs.

“And what have you been up to, shrimp?” Dean teased, ruffling her hair a little.

“Gabriel says he has a surprise for us,” she answered.

“Does he now?” Dean asked, looking in the former Trickster’s direction.

“Yep,” he replied. “It’s a gift from me and my Dad.”

“God?” Sam asked, completely dumbstruck. “God himself decided to give us a gift. No strings? No crazy mission or quest to do?”

Gabriel nodded. “Little Bitty here has been not only busy with this project of hers, she’s been busy praying for you too.”

Bitty looked up at him, shock on her face.

“You mean it?” she asked.

The archangel smiled. “Your prayer was answered, little one.”

Dean followed close behind, Sam right behind him. Gabriel opened the door to the library and gestured to them, to have them go inside. Bitty went in with no hesitation.

“I’ve been a little shit to the both of you in the past,” the angel whispered to him. “This…is a little something to apologize for it. And as for my father…He feels that the two of you have suffered and persevered in spite of what he’d meant to be fate. Your faith in each other and those you’ve come to call family has touched him. If you can’t trust my words, trust in Bitty.”

“Hi, I’m Lizbette,” he heard her say. “But everyone calls me Bitty. You’re very pretty.”

“Thank you, Bitty,” Dean heard a female voice say. A voice he hadn’t heard in 22 years. “You’re pretty too.”

Swallowing hard, he started to enter the room. Gabriel stepped back to let him pass. He quickly swiped at his eyes as he saw none other than Mary Winchester sitting with their little sister, listening to her intently. Dean couldn’t even focus on what she was saying. A minute later, Bitty looked over at him and smiled. Mary turned and when she saw him, she got to her feet quickly. He didn’t move, afraid he was somehow dreaming.

“Holy…,” she murmured, standing in front of him. “Dean?”

“That’s me,” he croaked out of his desert dry throat. “Mom…I’ve missed you so much.”

She came up to him slowly. Again, he didn’t move. When she placed her hand on his face, he leaned into the touch. He kept his eyes on her, smiling when he did. Dean let out a little whine when she pulled back, shock and fear on her face.

“Gabriel told me that you and Sam aren’t all human,” she said softly. “Hearing it is one thing, but seeing it…”

“I’m sorry,” he said, moving back and sitting on another sofa. “I know…I’m not the kid you left behind. But…” He shook his head and sighed heavily. “I don’t know what else to say. Except that I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize, Dean,” she told him, carefully sitting next to him. “Honestly…I always felt there was something different about your father. I never could place it, but he was so sweet and charming when we first met.” She frowned. “He eventually became very possessive and jealous. I couldn’t leave the house without him throwing a fit. I was looking to leave him when he got worse after Sam was born. I hate you had to be subjected to that growing up.”

“Did…did Gabriel tell you what he did?” he asked.

“I know that he abused you,” Mary replied. “That he did a lot of unspeakable things. But he hasn’t really told me much about what you are.”

“I think Sam should be in here for this,” Dean said, loud enough for him to hear on the other side of the door.

When Sam walked in, Mary’s eyes went wide. He walked around and sat down next to her.

“Wow,” she breathed. “You boys are so handsome. You take after your dad a lot that way. Now…care to fill me in?”

“You ever see a vampire before?” Sam asked her, giving her a wide smile.

“Not your type,” she admitted. “There’s more than one type other than the walking piranhas Hunters are used to?”

Dean nodded. “The kinds of vampires that Hunters deal with are a poor imitation of our race. We’re just a separate species, created by a deity called the Scribe Virgin.”

“Small female…dressed in all black?” she asked him.

“From what we’ve been told, yeah,” Sam replied. “We’ve never met her.”

“I did,” she answered. “Along with Gabriel and God. When they offered me the chance to come back to my boys…I took it.”

They nodded, understanding her choice.

“We’d love for you to meet the rest of the family we have here,” Dean told her. “Would that be ok?”

“If we take it slow,” she told him with a smile.

“They will be here in a minute,” Sam said, putting his phone away.

“Well, you’ve already met Bitty,” Dean said with a grin. “She’s the little sister we never had and everyone in the house loves her.”

Hearing a knock at the door, the three of them got to their feet.

“Come in,” Sam called.

He couldn’t help but chuckle when he heard her gasp as Rhage and Mary came into the library.

“Mom, this is Rhage,” Dean said. “He’s our grandfather on dad’s side. And this is Mary, his mate.”

“I can see where you get your looks from now,” their mother muttered. “Damn.”

“It’s an honor to meet you, ma’am,” Rhage said, all smiles and manners. “It’s a true blessing that you’ve been brought back to your boys. We’ve felt blessed that we found them when we did. You have a lot to be proud of with them.”

“And you’re practically glowing with praise,” Mary laughed. “Thank you for being there for them.”

“Family’s important these days,” he said with a shrug. “It’s nothing.”

A knock at the door had them turning to see Wrath and Beth come in, LW in Beth’s arms.

“Are we interrupting?” Beth asked. “We heard that Sam and Dean’s mother was here?”

“I thought you told me your mother was gone?” Wrath asked.

“God felt we were to be rewarded,” Sam answered. “So, he brought back our mother. Wrath, this is Mary Winchester. Mom, this is Wrath, the Blind King, with his mate Beth, and their son, Little Wrath. This is the Royal Family of the vampire race.”

“Dean’s talked about you a number of times,” Beth said. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“How big is this place?” she asked.

“Big enough for…how many people are living here again, _leelan_?” Wrath asked Beth.

“30 or 40, I think,” Beth replied. “And still plenty of room.”

“Wow,” Mary breathed. “Mind if I sit back down?”

“Sure,” Beth said with a smile, sitting on the rug at the center of the room, putting the baby down.

Everyone followed suit. They talked with each other, Beth playing with LW. After about 15 minutes, LW crawled to Mary and pulled himself up onto his feet, looking up at her. Dean smiled as she reached down and picked him up. She cuddled and tickled him, making him laugh. A couple minutes later, Mary handed him back to Beth.

“He’s a beautiful baby,” Mary told her.

“Thank you,” Wrath purred, a big smile on his face. “I’ll admit…I didn’t want kids. But when I got to hold him in my arms, and I knew Beth was going to be ok…he’s the best thing I’ve ever done in my life.”

“I just wish you were able to see how much he looks like you,” Beth sighed.

“I thank the Virgin every day that I’m here with you,” Wrath told her. “I love you and I love LW. Nothing will ever change that.”

“Sire, Last Meal is ready,” Fritz said from the door. “Master Sam and Master Dean, Roxhanna and Diatra stayed at Safe Place for Last Meal and will be home after.”

“Thank you, Fritz,” Wrath told him, getting to his feet.

Dean let Sam introduce Mary to the rest of the house. She kept herself close to them, clearly a little nervous. After dinner, they took her upstairs and got her settled into a room. It was two doors down from Dean’s room.

“I know it’s a lot to take in, mom,” Sam said. “But if you’re not comfortable here…we can get you your own place.”

“That would be good,” she sighed. She smiled as he hugged her tight. “I love you boys so much. And this family of yours here…I can tell they’re good people. I…it’s just a lot all at once.”

“We’re just glad to have you back,” Dean purred.

“Who are Roxhanna and Diatra?” she asked curiously.

“They’re our mates,” Sam replied with a grin. “They should be home any minute. I can’t wait for you to meet them.”

A knock at the door to the room had Dean smiling. He answered the door and found Dia and Roxi on the other side.

“What are you two doing in here?” Diatra asked.

“We have someone for you to meet,” he said, opening the door.

Taking her hand, Dean brought into the room, in front of his mother.

“Diatra, this is my mother, Mary Winchester,” Dean told her, unable to keep from laughing when he saw the surprise on her face. “Mom, this is Diatra, my mate.”

“And this is Roxhanna,” Sam said, pulling his mate close to him. “The love of my life.”

“It’s wonderful to meet the both of you,” Mary said, a big smile on her face. “I definitely want to spend time with both of you.”

“We’ll make a night of it,” Roxi said, “Ooh! I’ll go call and add you to our spa reservation next week!”

“How’s about we all chill in here and watch a movie?” Dean asked.

“Sounds great,” Mary said. “But…I’m going to need some clothes.”

“Master Dean!” Fritz called from the hallway. “I’ve returned with some clothes for your _mahmen_. May I come in?”

“ _Mahmen_?” Mary asked.

Dean blushed. “It’s Old Language for mother.”

“I like it,” she told him. After kissing him, she went to the door to let Fritz in.

 

*One week later*

 

*Mary*

 

When she woke up, she found the shutters over the windows coming up for the evening. Going into her closet, she found a pair of jeans and a green sweater along with underwear. After placing the clothes on the end of the bed, Mary took a quick shower. Clean and dressed, she was brushing her hair when there was a knock at the door. Pulling her hair into a ponytail, she answered the door.

“I hope you slept well,” Roxi said, coming inside. “First Meal is about to be served.”

Mary smiled and followed her, chatting with the vibrant female. She sat beside Roxi at the family table, Sam on Roxi’s other side. Another huge male sat next to her on her right. He had buzzed off hair, dark tattoos on his neck and wrists and a nasty scar on his face.

“Good evening,” he said softly. “You must be Sam and Dean’s mother, correct?”

She nodded. He smiled.

“I’m Zsadist,” he told her. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“Same to you,” she replied as food started getting passed around.

“Evening, mom,” Dean said, kissing the top of her head before having a seat across the table from her, along with Diatra.

“What are you scheduled for tonight?” Diatra asked Dean.

“I’m on security at the Audience House tonight,” he replied. “Sam’s on his last night for patrol rotation this week.”

“How’s about after our spa appointment, we come join you on your meal break?” she suggested. “I could stop at that great diner for burgers and pie.”

“Sounds great, baby,” he purred, kissing her before turning back to his food.

There were a lot of voices talking amongst each other. It felt kind of overwhelming.

“It’s a lot to take in, isn’t it?” he asked her.

“For someone newly resurrected, yeah,” she said with a dry chuckle.

“Aside from meals and celebrations, it’s not this crazy every second of the day,” he told her. “There’s tons to do around here and you can always chill in your room if needed.”

“Thanks,” she told him.

He smiled at her before turning and taking an adorable little girl from what must be his mate on his other side. She had an amazing head of curly hair; golds, reds and browns catching the light. Bright yellow eyes stared at her…just like Zsadist.

“You just can’t leave daddy alone, can you?” he teased the toddler playfully.

“She’s a lovely child,” Mary told him with a smile.

“Thank you,” he said. “Her name is Nalla.”

Mary smiled at the baby before turning back to her breakfast. With the meal out of the way, Roxi and Diatra led her out the front of the house and into a waiting car. Fritz got behind the wheel a few minutes later and they headed for the city.

“So…how old are you ladies, if you don’t mind me asking?” she asked after several minutes of awkward silence.

“Well…I’m 41,” Roxi finally said, blushing. “I know I’m quite a bit older than Sam…but that really doesn’t mean much when we can live for several hundred years. Diatra I believe is 27, since she’s two years out of transition.”

“That long? Really?” Mary asked, shocked.

“Yeah,” Diatra replied. “Most of the Brothers are over 100. We start off life pretty scrawny and weak, until around 25. Then we appear to be in our late 20s, early 30s until we near the end of our lifespan. The last decade or so is when we start aging again until death.”

Mary felt a pang of sadness. She was grateful for this chance to be with her sons after being separated from them for so long. To only be taken from them again by time…it was almost cruel. But there was no sense in dwelling on it. She would focus on the gift she’s been given. Twenty minutes later, they were pulling into a very lovely resort. They were let out and Roxi led the way inside. The spa had a very relaxed feel and she was impressed as they were given robes and slippers.

“What did you do for work?” Diatra asked as they undressed and put on their robes.

“Growing up, I was in the family business of hunting the supernatural,” she answered. “After I married John…I was a housewife. I…honestly don’t know what I’m going to do. I could try and find a job…but it would need to be at night.”

“I know!” Roxi exclaimed after a few minutes of quiet. “You could become the secretary for the Audience House. Paradise has that position, but she’s been wanting to focus more on her training in the Brotherhood’s program. It’s not too hard.”

“Sounds great,” Mary said as the masseuses walked in.

They chatted about nothing in particular during their treatments. Mary enjoyed her sons’ mates’ company. They were clearly kind, level headed…lovely inside and out. She truly hoped she gets the chance to see grandkids. Hours later, they were redressed and refreshed as they got back in their car, heading into the city. Eventually, they arrived at a lovely mansion.

“This is the Audience House,” Roxi explained.

Walking inside, there were three people waiting in the reception area. Low talking could be heard from the next room over, through the double doors just beyond the front desk.

“Evening, Paradise,” Diatra said to the lovely blonde female behind the desk. “How’s it going?”

“Not too bad,” she replied, yawning. “Working two jobs is rough on me.”

“Well, we may have found something to help you out,” Roxi told her with a grin. “Our dear _mahmen-in-law_ here is looking for a job to fill her nights. We thought you could train her, and she could take over for you here.”

“That sounds like a great idea,” Paradise sighed. “I’ll bring that up to Wrath before the end of the night and I’ll text you.”

“Great,” Mary replied. “Could I get some water, maybe a snack?”

“Kitchen’s through there,” Paradise told her, pointing to a door directly behind her. “Help yourself.”

She nodded and walked into a lovely kitchen. Checking the fridge, she found some cheese cubes and grapes. Finding a small plate, she filled it and found a Coke. Sitting at the kitchen island, she took in the calm and quiet. The butler door swung open from the far side of the kitchen and she couldn’t help but stare. A tall, lean male walked in, appearing a bit flustered as he went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. He was well dressed in simple slacks and a button down. His blonde hair was trimmed short.

“Damn it,” he growled. He turned around and grabbed a towel from the countertop, trying to dry a spill on his shirt.

His face grew dark with a blush when he noticed her sitting there. She felt her heart race a little at seeing his brilliant blue eyes stare at her. When he reached for his water and knocked it over, spilling it everywhere, she couldn’t help but chuckle a little. Getting up, she helped him clean up.

“I’m normally more coordinated than this,” he sighed as they finished. “But thank you for your help.” The male stared at her for several seconds. “You…you’re Sam and Dean’s mother, right? Mary Winchester?”

She nodded, blushing as his stare grew intense. He smiled, propping his hip on the counter as he crossed his arms over his toned chest.

“Well,” he continued, “I can see where they get their looks from. Forgive me for being forward…but could I take you out for dinner tonight? We only have one more appointment this evening that just started.”

“I…honestly, I could use a night out. I’d love to go out with you…,” she replied, trailing off when she realized she didn’t even know his name.

“Abalone,” he told her. “Everyone here calls me Abe.”

“Nice to meet you,” she told him, blushing as he walked out. He ran into the wall a little, making her laugh and him blush again.

Dean walked into the kitchen a minute later with Roxi and Diatra. A takeout bag was in Diatra’s hand.

“You look refreshed, mom,” he said with a smile. “Hungry?”

“Yeah,” she replied. “But I’m going to wait. Abalone…he just asked me out and I said yes. I…I don’t even really know why. He…drew me in.”

“You work quick,” Roxi laughed. “I haven’t known him long myself, but the way Paradise talks about him, he’s been lonely of late.”

“As long as he stays a gentleman,” Dean warned playfully.

She listened and watched the girls talk with Dean, joining in a little. They left about half an hour later, going back to work. Mary stayed behind. About forty minutes after that, Abalone came back through, smiling warmly as he saw she was there.

“Ready?” he asked her, offering his arm.

Mary nodded, taking his arm. He led her out the back, to his car. Once she was in, he came around and got behind the wheel.

“I overheard you’re interested in taking over for my daughter, Paradise, at the Audience House,” he said as they pulled out into traffic.

“Yeah,” she replied. “I don’t really see myself going back to Hunting and I’ve never had an actual job. It will be good for me. Sam has set up a meeting with his realtor to help me find a house of my own. Don’t get me wrong, I love my sons and the people they live with are growing on me. But I need my space.”

“I can understand that,” he told her. “Though…it can get lonely; rattling around a house by yourself.”

“You lost your mate, I take it?” she asked. When he was quiet, she wanted to kick herself. “I’m sorry. It’s not my business.”

“It’s ok,” he answered. “It’s hard even now to talk about her. We had an arranged mating, but I cared for her, grew to love her.”

“I feel the same way about John,” she said. “I loved him dearly. And even when he started getting possessive…I knew he would do anything for our family. But that’s in our past. It’s good to look forward.”

“Sounds good to me,” Abalone told her with a wink.

She was surprised when they pulled up to a small café. It was simply decorated, but clean. And the smell of food coming from inside was amazing.

“You’re full of surprises,” she told him. “No offense, but I was expecting some four, five-star restaurant that was going to give me nasty looks for not being in a gown.”

“I’ve grown tired of those kinds of places,” he said. “One night, I was on an attempt at a date with someone. They wanted to go to the most expensive place in town. I agreed. To be honest, the food was small portions and no flavor and my date…I hate to talk bad about people, but she was so boring I thought I was going to die from it. I got fed up and told her off. She took a cab home and I was still hungry, so I drove around and found this place. The humans who run it are great people. Their food is amazing, and they were fascinated when they found out I was a vampire and we had a great time. Now, I look for the small, hole in the wall places, to try new things.”

“Sounds like fun,” Mary told him.

He smiled and went around to let her out of the car. When they walked in, the hostess grinned and led them to a table towards the back, near a window with a picturesque view of the field behind the café.

“Good evening, Abalone,” the waiter said with a smile. “Who’s your friend?”

“This is my date, Mary Winchester,” he introduced her. “Mary, this is Joel, the son of the owners of this lovely little café.”

“Good to see you getting out,” Joel told him. “What can I get you tonight?”

“Why don’t tell your mother to surprise us?” he asked with a smile. Joel nodded and headed for the kitchen.

When he took her hand in his, she felt tingly. It reminded her of what it was like when she went out on her first date with John. Only this time, it was dialed up to eleven. She barely knew him, but she was drawn to him hard. And he was clearly focused on her himself. They started talking about likes and dislikes. She was surprised that he was a fan of 80s movies. The cheesier, the better. She enjoyed hearing about his life, and he seemed genuinely interested in hearing about her life, her kids.

Dinner was amazing; steak, potatoes and varying side dishes. All rustic in presentation but bold in flavor. She watched Abalone throughout their conversation inch closer and closer. It sent a spark of excitement racing through her. When they were served dessert; a beautiful chocolate cake with fudge and vanilla ice cream, his chair was right beside her, his left arm around her back and his hand tucked into her waist.

“Being honest here,” he said, getting a spoonful of cake. “I’m very attracted to you for some reason. I’ve not felt anything like this since…well, you know.”

“I thought it was just me,” she said with a laugh. “I feel it too.”

She blushed when he held the spoonful out to her. Taking the bite offered, he growled low in his throat. Mary felt…aroused as hell. They took turns feeding each other dessert. She ended up getting the last bite. Some ice cream got splattered on the corner of her mouth and cheek. He grabbed her wrist before she could grab her napkin.

“Allow me,” he said, his voice low and deep, clearly from arousal.

Leaning in, Abalone licked the mess off her face, making her gasp in surprise. Feeling bold, she met his lips with her own in a kiss. He growled as he deepened the kiss, pulling her close. When he pulled back, she met his eyes. The heat in his stare only made her wetter. He paid the check quickly and left a hefty tip. As they got back in his car, she wondered what was coming next. The drive back to the Audience House was charged and tense. When they parked behind the house, she found she wasn’t ready for the evening to be over.

“It’s late,” he sighed. “I have to admit…I’m not ready to say good night.”

“Then let’s not do that,” she told him, getting out of the car.

He followed, stalking her as she went to the back door.

“There are rooms safe from the sun inside,” he said, staring her down. “Are you sure about this?”

She answered by pulling him close and kissing him again. When the kiss was over, he pulled a set of keys from his pocket and his phone. The call he made as he unlocked the door was quick. Mary walked into the kitchen, leaning against the island to take a breath. She gasped as she felt Abalone’s lean body press her against the island hard. Feeling how turned on he was made her moan softly. It spurred him on, his lips on the side of her neck, his hands holding hers in place against the island. Moving away after a few moments, he turned her around and kissed her again, harder now. She let out a squeak of surprise when he lifted her up by her ass, making her legs wrap around his hips.

“Hold on,” he chuckled, moving through the room and into a drawing room. Moving a large painting, he opened a door and once both were shut again, walked downstairs. Opening another door, he walked them both into a lavish bedroom. Once the door was closed, he put her up against it, getting his hands under her sweater. He pulled it off her with no fight. He growled in frustration seeing her bra.

“Please tell me this isn’t a favorite of yours,” he panted.

“It isn’t,” she replied. “Why?”

“Fuck,” she whimpered as he bared his fangs and bit straight through the front of her bra.

A low purr thrummed in his chest as he latched onto a bared nipple. She ran her hands through his short hair, pulling him to her hard. Feeling she needed to return the favor, Mary managed to use one hand to unbuckle his belt and get her hand down the front of his slacks. He bucked when she grabbed his hard cock and gave him a squeeze.

“It’s been so long for me,” he panted as he rested his head against her chest, moving in her grip.

Pulling her away from the door, Abalone eased her onto the bed, ripping his clothes off so fast she heard the fabric tear. He was all smooth skin and lean muscle. Her eyes went wide at seeing his cock. It was fairly average in length, but thick. She wanted him so bad it hurt. Abalone ripped her jeans off her…straight down the seam. He was definitely stronger than he looked. Once her panties were dispatched, he paused.

“Something wrong?” she asked, feeling a little wary now that she was naked with a completely different species of male.

“Just enjoying the view,” he said with a smile on his face. That throaty purr of his made a comeback as he took a deep breath in through his nose. “And as much as I want to feel you wrapped around me…I find myself…wanting to taste you first.”

Mary panted as he eased down onto his front, spreading her legs for him. He paused again, a blush taking over his face again.

“Please tell me if I do this right,” he asks of her. “I’ve…always wanted to do this, but with my mate…she said no. Felt it was wrong. Am I…am I wrong for wanting this?”

“No,” she whispered to him. “It’s ok. I want you to.”

He gave her a smile before lowering his head. The first swipe of his tongue had them both moaning. Mary put her hand on the back of his head, pushing him closer. He got the message and went at her with a lot of enthusiasm. For someone who’d never done this…he was damn good at following his instincts. She was close to release…but she wanted to give him as good as she was getting.

“Abe…,” she managed to bite out, tugging on his short hair. “Stop for a second.”

“What?” he asked, his eyes fixed on hers and glowing. It had her freeze momentarily.

“I want to touch you too,” she said, giving him what she hoped was a sexy smile. “Come here.”

He looked puzzled, but he complied. Sitting up, she had him lay on his back. When she straddled his face and eased herself down on top of him, he groaned. His eyes went wide as she took hold of him and licked his cock. She couldn’t help but smile before taking him into her mouth, sucking lightly.

That growl came back full force as his hands gripped her hips hard and pulled her tight against his face. He went at her hard, getting his fingers involved too. She moaned around his cock as she kept going, managing to fit him in her mouth completely. When he bucked up into her mouth, Mary couldn’t take anymore. She tightened her thighs around his head and came, screaming around him. Feeling him pulse, she managed to swallow as he started to come. She barely managed to take every drop before pulling up off of him. Mary let out a surprised shout when he tossed her off and straddled her body. He was flushed all over and his eyes were glowing bright as neon.

He kissed her hard, leaving her breathless. Mary cried out as he pulled back and thrust into her body roughly. She grabbed onto him as he moved with power, holding her down. Pulling back enough to look at him, she found that he was panting hard and…his fangs were much longer. He eyed her throat. Feeling adventurous, she tipped her head back, exposing the long line of her throat. When he struck and started to drink, she came hard enough to see stars. His thrusts slowed as he fed from her, his whole body shuddering as he came again. He stilled his hips as he took one last swallow and licked at the bite. When he looked at her, his eyes had dulled and he had a look of worry on his face. She couldn’t help but smile.

“Are you ok?” he asked, cupping her face in his hand.

“I’m great,” she sighed. “Really. That was…better than the memories I relived in Heaven. You’re amazing.”

Abalone smiled back and kissed her again. While kissing, she felt him getting hard again.

“Again?” she asked. “Already?”

“I’m just getting started with you,” he purred.

 

*Morning*

 

Mary was pulled from sleep by a phone ringing. She looked to find her new phone from Dean ringing on the bedside table. Grabbing it, she managed to answer it.

“Hello?” she asked.

“Thank God,” she heard Dean breathe. “Where have you been all night?!”

“I stayed the night with Abalone if you must know,” she said, replying with a stern tone. “I’m a grown adult, Dean. I can make my own choices. Besides, Abe called the house to let them know I would be staying with him at the Audience House.”

“I’m sorry, ok?” Dean finally sighed. “It’s…we just got you back. I was worried.”

She smiled. “I’m sorry too. I should’ve called you. I didn’t think about what that would do to you and Sam.”

“Speaking of which,” she heard Sam chime in. “We have that appointment with my realtor this morning.”

“That’s right,” she said. “How long before the appointment?”

“Two hours,” he replied. “I just finished breakfast and I’m going to get a shower before I drive down. I’ll pick you up.”

“Could you have someone pack some fresh clothes and underwear for me?” she asked, feeling her face get hot with a blush.

“No problem,” he chuckled. I’ll be there in about 40 minutes.”

Hanging up, she set her phone down and rolled onto her back. Feeling a shift on her left, she felt Abe curl himself around her. He purred as he nuzzled against her throat. She smiled as she turned into his hold, relaxing. After a few minutes, she pulled away.

“What’s wrong?” he asked sleepily, yawning.

“I have to go,” she sighed. “I have an appointment with a realtor to find a place. Sam is coming to pick me up.”

“Shame we can’t spend the day in bed,” he drawled, kissing her. “I had a great time last night. And I’m not counting the sex.”

“I did too,” she replied. “Any chance of a second date?”

“I’d love to,” he purred.

Mary eased up against him, sighing with contentment as he held her. She dozed off because the next thing she knew, she was being nudged awake.

“Come on,” Abe said softly. “Sam and one of my servants are here. They’ve left our changes of clothes. We should shower.”

She yawned as she sat up. Bleary eyed, she shuffled her way to the bathroom. Once the water was on and hot, she stepped under. It helped her wake up. She couldn’t help but smile when Abe joined her. He held her close for a moment before helping her wash up, her doing the same for him. She was tempted to have a little fun, but then she really would be late.

“I’ll call you?” he asked as they finished drying off.

Mary nodded. Wrapped in a towel, she handed him her phone. He was quick to add her number to his phone and his to hers. She was quick with getting dressed; black underwear, purple blouse and black slacks.

“Have a good day, Mary,” he told her, giving her one last kiss before she went upstairs.

Sam grinned as she walked into the kitchen. He led her out to a shiny new car, opening the door for her.

“Nice car,” she said as he got in and put on his seatbelt. “And…how can you go out during the day?”

“Thanks,” he replied. “We were told after our transition that being half-human, it can dilute vampire traits. I can tolerate sunlight. Dean can read minds.”

“You both must do very well now to afford things like this car,” she said after a few minutes of quiet.

Sam shrugged. “Wrath was gracious enough to supply us clothes, keep us fed and live in his home. Rhage gifted us with our accounts with a starting amount of a few million. Then when we started joining patrols and then join the Brotherhood, we got a salary. Some of the other Brothers that are savvy with money helped us invest some of our money and now we have nothing to worry about.”

“So, I take it this meeting is to buy whatever place I like?” she asked, unable to keep from smiling as she looked over at her youngest son. His face was red.

“Yeah,” he replied. “It’s not that we don’t think you can…”

“Don’t worry,” she laughed. “I appreciate it, Sam. It’s sweet.”

“So…you and Abalone?” he asked.

Now it was her turn to blush.

“Do you really want details?” she asked him.

“No,” he replied as they pulled into a parking lot. “But you seem to be really happy. He was good to you?”

“Very,” she sighed, getting out of the car once he’d turned it off. “It’s…strange. I got one look at him and was floored. He saw me and…he’s so intense, yet sweet. Are all vampire males like that?”

“Well…I know it was like that for me with Roxi,” he chuckled. “I saw her, and I instantly was drawn to her. I didn’t even see her face at first. When I did…I was blown away. Within a month…I’d bonded to her and we were mated.”

They walked inside the realtor’s office together. The woman in the office looked up and smiled.

“Sam Winchester,” she said with such warmth as she came over and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “It’s wonderful to see you again.” She looked him up and down, seeming a little nervous. “No offense…but with your last purchase, I have to ask. Are you…are you a vampire? I saw the Dateline special, and I could’ve sworn I saw you on the footage.”

“It’s true,” he said with a wide smile. “And before you ask, I’m half-human. I can withstand sunlight. In fact, I’m here with my mother today to find her a home. She’s moving here.”

“Wow,” she breathed. “Amazing. The special mentioned an induction happening into…the Black Dagger Brotherhood, was it?”

He nodded. “That would be me and my brother.” Opening his shirt, he showed her his left pec. A multi-pointed star was scarred into his skin.

“This is the highlight of my year now,” the realtor told him. She then grabbed her keys. “Come on. I’ve got plenty of great properties to show you.”

 

*Hours later*

 

“Here’s the keys to your new home, Ms. Winchester,” the realtor told her with a smile as she finished signing the last of the paperwork. “Good luck to you.”

As they got back into Sam’s car, her phone rang. She smiled when she saw it was Abalone.

“Hi,” she said, answering the call.

“Good afternoon,” he drawled. “Listen, I talked to Wrath about you taking over for Paradise at the Audience House and he agreed.”

“That’s great,” she replied. “Thank you. How about we have dinner or something while going over what I’d be doing?”

“I have a prior engagement,” he sighed heavily. “Wrath has taken the night off from appointments and I have to go to a dinner party. I already RSVP’d and as much as I find these things dull and boring these days…”

“I understand,” she told him. “I found a place and will need to do some shopping for furniture and other things. Maybe you could help?”

“I’d like that,” he replied. She could hear the smile in his voice. “You know…my invitation has a +1 permitted. You just need to dress in a gown.”

“I think I could manage that,” she said with a laugh. “Meet at the Audience House tonight?”

“It’s a date,” he chuckled before hanging up.

Sam took them home. Mary yawned as they entered the foyer. He did the same. She gave him a hug and headed for her room. What she wasn’t expecting was the ladies of the house to be waiting on her. All of them.

“Can I help you?” she asked, feeling nervous.

“I heard you had a date with my dad,” a young blonde woman said, coming forward.

“You must be Paradise,” she said carefully.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Paradise replied. “When I heard that my dad was going out on a date…I was happy to hear it. He’s been lonely. And I hate to think he’s rattling around in that large house by himself. I only still stay there because I don’t want to break it to him that I’m using some of my savings to buy a place for me and Craeg to move in together.”

“So…how was it?” Beth asked curiously.

“He was a complete gentleman,” she answered, having a seat among them. “We went out for a great dinner and had the best time.”

“Did he…do anything else?” Bella asked.

“I’m out,” Paradise said, walking to the door. “I do NOT need to hear this.”

Once she was out of the room, Mary couldn’t help but blush.

“He was…amazing, really,” she finally said. “I’ve never experienced anything like I did with him. It was…very intense.”

“That sums up most of our experiences really,” Beth said with a laugh. “Males of our species, can become quite focused in that regard.”

“You’re telling me,” she said with a chuckle. “I appreciate the friendship here and wanting to have a little girl talk. But I prefer not to kiss and tell. Too much anyway. But do any of you happen to have a dress I could borrow? He asked me to a dinner party tonight.”

“Get some sleep,” Rhage’s Mary told her, giving her a hug. “We’ll help you after First Meal.”

 

*Abalone*

 

He couldn’t help but feel nervous while waiting for Mary. She’d called and said they were ten minutes out, Dean being the one driving tonight. He and his mate had been invited as well, along with his daughter and Craeg. It was so surreal, going to a high society function with a human female. But truthfully, he was sick to death of the politics and listening to people he’s never truly cared about bitch about their kids not going with the plans they laid out. Not to mention the constant dodging he had to do of the females that came to these things. Mated or not, they all wanted a piece of him. The one throwing the party, Madelynne, was the only friend he had.

Abalone jumped a little when he heard a horn honk, Dean’s beautiful Impala swinging around the drive and stopping in front of him. Mary got out of the back and he was brought to a dead stop. She was dressed in emerald green and silver. The dress hugged her curves well and while there weren’t as much skirting, but it was still modest. He couldn’t keep a smile off his face as he came up to her and kissed her.

“You look amazing,” he sighed. “Let’s get going.”

Helping her back into the car, he went around and got in the back on the other side. The drive was quiet, and Dean glared at him via the rearview mirror. He simply held Mary’s hand. When they arrived, he ghosted out and to Mary’s side of the car, opening the door and helping her out. Dean was doing the same with his mate, Diatra. Going inside, Madelynne was in the foyer, greeting her guests.

“Abalone, such a pleasure to see you,” she said with a genuine smile. “How are you, my friend?”

“I’m very well,” he answered. He then pulled Mary forward. “This is my date, Mary Winchester. Mary, this is our host for the evening, Madelynne.”

“Mother of the newest Brotherhood members?” she asked curiously.

“Yes,” Mary answered. “Pleased to meet you.”

After a few more pleasantries, he walked her further in. She let him lead, making small talk with the others that were invited. He kept a pleasant smile on his face throughout, wanting to punch most of the people they spoke with. Mary had a smile on her face, but he could tell that the comments were wearing on her. Before anyone else could approach them, he pulled her through into an empty room and shut the door. He kissed her deeply, making her cling to him. They sat on the couch.

“I’m so sorry about this,” he sighed. “But I want to punch every idiot here for making you feel inferior.”

“But I am inferior to your kind,” she replied. “I…”

He growled and kissed her again, harder. It made her whine when he pulled away again.

“No,” he snarled. “I never want to hear you say anything like that ever again. You’re amazing, ok? I’m warning you now; any of them say one more horrible thing about you and I’m not going to hold my tongue.”

The door opened, one of the doggen on the other side.

“Dinner is being served,” he drawled. “If you’d accompany me to the dining room.”

Abalone pulled her to her feet and followed. She was seated to his right, Dean on her other side. At his left was Madelynne. The first course was quiet thankfully. But when the second course came, they were blindsided.

“So, I take it you’ve chosen to shame your bloodline further, Abalone,” one of the mated females said, picking up her fork. “With…your friend here.”

“I’m not the one who throws themselves at widows and unattached males whilst mated, Inaia,” he snapped, picking up his wine glass.

Madelynne made a quiet choking noise, clearly trying not to spit wine. The female paled and went quiet. The third course started off well. Until disaster struck. People started talking about their kids.

“At least our daughter isn’t suicidal like some females,” a male chimed in. “Wanting to join that barbaric Brotherhood training program? That’s just crazy. Females are too precious to let out on the streets looking for danger.”

That was it. Abalone’s grip on his wine glass went so tight he broke it. He got up so fast, his chair went skidding. He went over to the male that had made the comment and pulled him to his feet.

“There,” he growled. “Now you can say it to my face.” When the male said nothing, Abalone wanted to bite the son of a bitch. “What? Cat got your tongue?”

“Abalone, see reason,” another male chimed in. “You let your daughter…your only child and future of your bloodline…go out on the streets with males to fight lessers. And we’ve all heard the stories about them. We know what they’re like.”

“Pray tell?” he asked, turning to the idiot that chose to open his mouth. “Please…tell me what they’re like, Rhonan.”

“They are crass, rude and take what they want from anyone,” the male drawled. “Hell, the brother Rhage has a reputation for mounting any female that moves.”

“And you know nothing of my grandfather, pal,” Dean snarled. “He’s happily mated to his mate, has a wonderful little girl now. He’s completely faithful.”

“Yeah, after siring a complete lunatic with a human along the way,” Rhonan shot back before turning back to Abalone. “And now you’re consorting with this…upright rat without a tail.”

The whole room went dead silent. Abalone turned and calmly leaned over the table.

“Do you want to run that by me again, Rhonan?” he asked, his voice dead calm.

They stared each other down. Rhonan growled at him and he returned the threat in kind.

“You heard me, you weak willed excuse for a male,” Rhonan snapped. “You let females walk all over you and you have the audacity to bring a dirty human female here, thinking it’s good enough to eat at the table with the likes of us?”

He dematerialized at Rhonan, taking him down to the floor. To hell with etiquette. He punched him, hearing a crack and blood flowing from the male’s nose. Rhonan growled and rolled them, hitting him in the face. Abalone hissed as he felt his cheekbone crack. Snarling, he sat up, headbutting him. Rhonan ended up sprawled on the floor. Getting to his feet, he gave him a swift kick to the groin, making him curl into himself. Grabbing his tie, Abalone pulled him around the table and tossed him at Mary’s feet. She was standing, Dean right behind her. He grabbed a fistful of his hair and made him look up at her.

“Apologize to my date, Rhonan,” he growled. “Please don’t try my patience at this moment.”

When he said nothing, his fangs punched out of his jaw and he bit the male on the shoulder, taking a small chunk out of him before spitting it out. Rhonan screamed in agony when he pulled back and dug his free hand into the wound he just left.

“Now, do you have something to say to the lady before you?” he asked again.

“Forgive me, Lady Winchester,” he bit out, shaking from the pain he was in. “What I said was extremely inappropriate and I’m sorry for offending you.”

“Thank you for your apology,” she told him. “You’re forgiven.”

Abalone let him go, the male sinking all the way to the floor. Picking up a glass of wine, he took a drink to wash the bitter taste of the male’s blood from his tongue. He then pulled Mary to him and kissed her deep.

“There’s the smile I love seeing,” he purred when he pulled back to see the grin on her face. He turned to their host. “Forgive me, Madelynne, for my behavior this evening. My date and I will be taking our leave.”

“We’ll be going as well,” Dean added, unable to keep from grinning.

“No need for apologies,” Madelynne told him. “I should be the one apologizing for my guests’ inability to be civil and open-minded beings.”

“Thank you, my dear friend,” he said to her. “And as much as I enjoy your company, I will have to respectfully decline all future invitations to any other parties you care to throw.” He turned to the rest of those in attendance. “I will also be declining invitations to any social functions that are hosted by any of you. And in the words of the amazing males that risk their lives every night to keep us safe…fuck all of you.” He put his middle finger up for emphasis.

He led her out as gracefully as they walked in. Dean drove back to the Audience House and parked in the front. Abalone was a little confused to see the lights on inside and music playing. It should be dark since Wrath wasn’t seeing anyone tonight. When they walked in, a number of the Brothers were having drinks, talking amongst one another. Music was playing. Some of their females were even in attendance.

“What is going on here?” he asked.

Rhage turned and gave him a dazzling smile, holding up his phone.

“Dean called and put on his video chat while you were having it out with the snobs at the party you both were attending,” he said. “I’ve got to say…I didn’t think you had it in you. That was amazing. Dean told me that he’d be dropping you off here, so we thought we’d come down and share a drink with you.”

Abe grabbed the first decanter and poured himself a fairly large drink. He downed half in one gulp before regretting it.

“I hate whiskey,” he said, gagging as he put the drink down. “Of course, that’s what I grab.”

“Please tell me you’re not regretting that amazing display you showed off,” Rhage said with a frown. “You defended my family’s honor. I’ll be forever grateful for that.”

“No,” he answered. “I’m not. It was a long time coming. I’ve grown weary of the high society schtick. Hell, I’m tired of that drafty house I live in. Paradise…I love her to death, I always will. But I know she’s wanting to start her life with her chosen mate. I’m ready to let her go.”

“Do you really mean that?” he heard Paradise say.

Looking up, he saw her in the doorway, holding hands with Craeg. Abe smiled and held his arms open. She came over and hugged him tight.

“I do, my dearest treasure,” he said. “I love you with all my heart. I’ve seen you looking at listings. Paradise, I want you to go and live your life. I don’t care what others have to say, you are doing well with the training program. And I would be the proudest father if you were ever to gain any honors or higher position…if that’s what you want. But what I do know now, is that you want to move in with Craeg. And I support it.”

“Are you sure, father?” she asked.

He smiled at her.

“I’m sure, Paradise,” he replied. “In fact, I’m going to get the number of Sam’s realtor and find a smaller place of my own.”

“I wouldn’t mind having you move in with me until you find something,” Mary said with a blush.

“You know,” he said. “I’ll take you up on that offer.”

Mary came up to him and gave him a kiss. His night was looking up already.

 

*One week later*

 

*Mary*

 

She hummed to herself as she made a large pan of scrambled eggs, toast working in the toaster, bacon in the oven. She’d even managed some pancakes. Before her death, she hadn’t been much of a cook, but now she had more access to simple recipes to try. And she’d always managed a great breakfast.

“Something smells good,” she heard from behind her.

Moments later, she felt hands on her hips and lips on her neck. She sighed and eased back against Abe’s chest.

“Breakfast is ready,” she told him. “Could you get the plates?”

“Sure thing,” he purred, moving away from her.

It was hard to believe this was her life now. Living with a male vampire that might as well be her boyfriend, working for the king of their race by keeping his appointments straight. After that circus of a dinner party, they talked for hours. He had been a little spooked by the violence he was capable of. He didn’t regret it. If anything, he felt relieved that he had it in him to stand up for the females in his life. Her sons…she couldn’t be prouder of them. Abe had sold his home, donated part of the proceeds to the women’s shelter; Safe Place. She was planning on volunteering sometime. Hearing a knock at the door, she finished pulling food out and off the oven before going to answer it. Dean and Sam were on the other side with their mates, along with Paradise and Craeg.

“Good evening, boys,” she said. She smiled when they handed her flowers.

“Happy _Mahmen's_ Day,” they told her, giving her a kiss on the cheek as they came in.

Roxhanna and Diatra gave her a hug before coming inside.

“I love how you’ve decorated,” Diatra said. “Where did you get this furniture?”

“Well some of it is Abalone’s,” she answered. “But the couch, loveseat and area rug I found at a lovely antique market Fritz took me to two days ago. Anyway, I hope you all are hungry.”

“Definitely,” they replied with smiles as they moved to the kitchen.

She couldn’t help but blush when Abalone pulled her down for a kiss before he helped her sit on his right. As plates got passed around, he kept stealing glances at her, just like she did with him too. The others groaned playfully and rolled their eyes with big smiles on their faces.

“So, I take it the invitation I found in my mailbox on Monday is the plan for this evening?” she asked.

Dean nodded. “It was Bitty’s idea. She worked with Marissa and Gabriel on the whole thing.”

“Is it required that I wear blue?” Mary asked.

“No,” he answered. “It was just a suggestion to help the volunteer workers spot mothers, since they and their small children get in free. Everyone else is encouraged to pay at least $1 that will go towards Safe Place. The money will go into expanding the center.”

She nodded and turned back to her breakfast. Conversation was light throughout the meal. Abe took her hand in his, giving her a wink. Once they were done with the food, she left Dean and Sam to wash the dishes while going back to her bedroom to change. They had decided to keep separate bedrooms. Granted, they ended up spending the night with each other in one or the other. The weather was warmer now, but she didn’t trust it to stay that way. She settled for black slacks and a blue blouse with pink and white pinstripes.  
As she brushed her hair, Mary noticed Abalone come in her bedroom, having a seat on the end of her bed. After applying a touch of makeup, she sat beside him.

“Everything ok?” she asked him.

“It’s great,” he answered. “Thank you for inviting me to come with you.”

She smiled and kissed him briefly. “It’s crazy how fast this all has been. But I wouldn’t change this for anything. You make me happy. I just hope you’re happy too. I know I’m only…”

“Don’t even finish that sentence,” he said, kissing her again. “I love you, ok? Nothing anyone can say will ever make me feel any different about you.”

When he realized what he’d said, his face turned bright red. She laughed softly and kissed him again. He purred softly, whining a little when she pulled away.

“I love you too,” she whispered to him.

They held each other for a few minutes before going downstairs, holding hands. They followed Dean and the others in Abe’s car, still holding hands. It was about a 30-minute drive before they arrived. A freshly mowed clearing just off the road was designated for parking. Mary took his hand again, walking alongside her sons and their mates. There was a full carnival set up in the field before them. A simple fence was up around it. Before them was a ticket booth, Phury was manning it.

“Welcome!” he said cheerily. “I can see we have one free admission. What would the rest of you like to donate?”

The others pulled out cards and made fairly large donations. Once that was taken care of, they were all given wristbands to wear. Paradise and Craeg went off to check out the games. Mary grinned when she saw a roller coaster situated at the back. Pulling her date along, Dean and Sam followed and joined them in line.

“I’ve never been on something like this before,” Abalone admitted as they got in the front car. “It’s safe, right?”

“Totally safe,” she assured him, pulling the safety bar into place.

She couldn’t help but laugh as she watched the color drain from his face out of the corner of her eye as they reached the top of the hill. There was a lot of screaming on both sides, but it was all in good fun. When they got off the ride, she was surprised to see Abalone laughing.

“That…was more fun than I thought,” he said. “Granted, I’ve only ever seen one of these in the movies. No parks are open at night.”

“How’s about we try another ride?” she asked.

“Lead the way,” he purred.

They had an amazing time, riding the various rides. After their third time on the bumper cars, she felt a little hungry. Gabriel was manning the concessions stand. She gave him a smile as she walked up.

“What can I get you this evening?” he asked.

“Two corn dogs, some nachos and some deep-fried Oreos,” she told him.

“I like your tastes,” the angel said with a grin.

A snap later, and she had their food. Abalone gave her a curious look when she sat down. It was amusing to watch him taste foods she’d grown up with on those few occasions she’d went to these kinds of things.

“I don’t think I’ve ever had anything like this,” he told her after swallowing the bite of corn dog. “But it’s pretty tasty.” He eyed the Oreos. “What are those supposed to be?”

“They’re Oreo cookies battered and deep-fried,” she explained to him.

“Strange thing to do to a cookie,” he replied with a shrug. “But I’ve heard of stranger.”

He grabbed one and bit into it. She couldn’t help but laugh as the look on his face told her that he enjoyed it greatly. They shared the rest and had a great time. Once they were done and tossed their trash, a bell was rung, and everyone made their way to the back corner of the field. Several long tables were there, filled with small, white paper lanterns. Marissa was standing there, along with Bitty.

“Thank you everyone for attending our festival,” Marissa said to the crowd. “I’d like to thank Lizbette here, daughter of Rhage, for putting this together. We’re here to celebrate the _mahmens_ in our lives; those that have nurtured and loved us from the moment we were born. What we’re about to do is a memorial to the _mahmens_ that are no longer with us…and for the children we mourn, that were taken from their families too soon.” She gestured to the tables. “Take one of the slips of paper provided and write the name of either your mother or a child that has been lost on it. Tie it to one of the lanterns. In twenty minutes, we’ll come around and light them. When I give the signal, we’ll release them to float into the heavens and unto the Fade, carrying our love and well wishes to those who are waiting for us on the other side.”

“A beautiful sentiment,” Mary said quietly, gripping Abe’s hand a little tighter.

Taking a slip of paper, she wrote her own mother’s name down, along with a brief note of how she missed her and loved her. Abalone took the paper from her and on the other side, wrote in a beautiful script she didn’t understand.

“My _mahmen_ …she would have loved you, Mary,” he told her as he helped her attach it to the lantern. “She taught me to be the male I am today. My father loved her so much…it pained us when she passed.”

“Same here,” she told him, kissing his cheek.

She noticed some of the other Brothers were doing the same as they were, talking quietly about their own families. There were a lot of tears, but a lot of smiles.

“You don’t have to do this, Novo,” she heard a male voice say softly.

Mary turned to see a tall male standing with a dark-haired female with a long braid. She was staring at the lanterns, looking torn.

“Are you one of the female trainees?” she asked. “I’ve heard there are a few and…you look like you fit the bill.”

“I am,” she answered. “Who are you?”

“Mary Winchester,” she told her, offering her hand. She didn’t miss that she was wearing a blue tank top under the white blouse she had on.

“I’m Novalina,” she replied. “Everyone calls me Novo. You’re Sam and Dean’s mother, right?” Mary nodded. Seeing the female place a hand over her abdomen, a sad smile crept onto her face.

“I’m sorry for your loss,” she said quietly.

“Who told you?” Novo hissed, backing away a few steps. “I’ve…only ever told Peyton.”

“Your hand gave you away,” Mary replied. “I’ve seen that little move and the haunted expression that was on your face a moment ago before. I saw it on friends of mine that lost their children before they ever got a chance to live. Boy or girl?”

“A little girl,” Novo finally said. “Her name…was Serenity.”

Tears started falling and Mary felt her heart break. She went to her and pulled her into a hug. The blonde male…Peyton, most likely, pulled them close and joined the hug.

“What’s going on here?” Rhage asked, concerned.

“Nothing,” Novo said. But her voice was broken with the pain she was reliving.

“You need to tell them,” Peyton said to her. “It’s time, Novo.”

The young woman she was holding onto shook her head, refusing. She had a good idea as to why.

“Novo,” Mary said, getting her to look at her. “You work with them every night. They have to know you have their back when they are at their weakest. And you need to assure yourself that you get the same from them.”

She stepped back and Peyton eased away from her but didn’t let go of her hand. The other Brothers approached, along with the rest of those in the training program. Novo clearly looked like she was going to throw up, but she held firm.

“Before I came into the training program,” she started, squeezing Peyton’s hand harder. “I had a boyfriend, Oskar. He’s my sister’s hellren now. Anyway, I ended up pregnant when I was with him and I moved out of my family’s home claiming to get space when I wanted them to have nothing to do with me being pregnant out of a mating. He broke it off right around that time and…that’s when my sister announced they were together. And had been together before he left me for her. A few weeks later…I miscarried. My…my daughter was gone…I was all alone. I’d wished I was dead. I persevered. Now, here I am.”

They were all shocked when Zsadist came at her and pulled her into a tight hug. The rest of them followed, nothing needing to be said at that moment. No more tears fell, but she eased and let them support her.

“This is why you ducked out of training for a while a few weeks ago, isn’t it?” Rhage asked her.

“Yes,” she sighed. “It was so sweet of your little girl to give me an invitation. But…it hurt.”

“It’s ok,” he told her. “Mary’s right, though. We have your back, especially now. Just like we know you have ours. In any way we need it.”

Dean brought over a lantern. Sam had a piece of paper in his hand. Mary saw that it was beautifully inscribed with that same language Abe had written on theirs. Novo smiled.

“Thank you,” she said softly. “It’s lovely penmanship.” He handed her a pen. She added to it, in that same language and in English. It read, ‘My love for you grows every day, light of my life.’

A few minutes later, they stood in place, several volunteers carefully lighting the candles inside the lanterns. The breeze picked up at that moment. When the bell was rung again, everyone let the lanterns go to float away on the gentle wind, no doubt Gabriel’s doing. It was quiet as they watched the lanterns float higher and higher, becoming like low hanging stars in the night sky. Prayers were quietly said, and everyone was thanked for coming, the celebration coming to an end. They took their time walking back to their car, walking along the line of trees, to their left.

“This was a lot of fun,” she said, smiling a little as Abe pulled her close, his arm around the back of her waist.

“It certainly was,” Abalone replied. “You know, I was a little worried that the memorial wouldn’t go over well. But I think it was sorely needed. Our race…has had a lot of trials to overcome. We’ve lost so many to the war the Brothers constantly fight. Then with humans now having knowledge of our existence…there are a lot of families that are terrified. This…was a reminder that life goes on. And gave us time to reflect on those we’ve lost in a way no one’s done in a long time.”

He pulled her to him in a hug, kissing her breathless. Nearly everyone had left. A couple of cars remained, but there was no one around. Heat flared between them as she pulled back a little.

“Care to add a little exhibition to our repertoire?” he purred, backing her up against a tree.

“Are we sure you’re a stuff shirt aristocrat?” she panted, biting her lip when his hand rode up her shirt.

“Used to be,” he corrected, nicking her lower lip with his fang before licking the tiny wound. “I gave up that title. My family never cared about those stupid titles or the so-called respect of those idiots.” She shivered pleasantly as he ground his cock against her. “You and the Brothers, Paradise and her mate…are the only ones I care about. I love you so much.”

As he moved on to sucking hickeys into her throat, Mary saw someone approaching them. She got a bad feeling. She tugged on his hair, making him look at her.

“Patience love,” he chuckled.

“Abe, someone’s coming,” she gasped.

He turned around, keeping himself in front of her. The growl that came out of him had her tensing.

“You again, Rhonan?” he called out. “What, was one ass kicking not good enough for you?”

“That human bitch of yours has drug you down to her level,” the other male snarled. “She has made you ruin your family’s good name.”

Mary quickly pulled her phone out and managed to find Dean’s number.

“My family has always humble and kind,” he spat. “We never cared about money or things. My family has always been about the people.”

“That doesn’t mean that your little whore has the right to be on your arm,” Rhonan snarled.

“I’m the mother of 2 members of the Brotherhood,” she snapped, coming around to face him. “I have hunted true evil; the demons and monsters of the Earth. I don’t deserve being treated like trash. Especially by an egotistical prick like you.”

She finished the text message she’d been typing and sent it to Dean. Her blood ran cold when she saw Rhonan pull a gun.

“No!” Abalone shouted.

What happened next was lightning fast. Abalone had jumped in front of her, just as a shot rang out in the cool spring air. Both males fell with a thud to the grass. Rhonan was gasping for air, a knife lodged in his chest. Abalone wasn’t in much better shape. She went to her knees next to him, putting her hands tight over the hole in his chest. He was fighting to breathe.

“You ok?” he rasped.

She nodded. “God…please don’t leave me, Abe. I can’t lose you too.”

“Trying,” he grunted. “Hurts.”

“Shh,” she hushed. “Don’t talk. Help is coming.”

“Mom?” she heard Dean ask. “What…oh god.”

“Help him,” Mary pleaded. “He…took the hit for me. Please…don’t let him pass.”

Dean made a quick call, but hope was fading as he started losing color. She whispered to him, trying to keep him awake. When she felt hands pulling her away, Mary pulled the switchblade from the pocket of her jeans as she struggled.

“Easy,” she heard Zsadist tell her. “Let Doc Jane look him over. Come over here with me.”

Mary let him lead her off to the side as the ghostly doctor took stock of his injury.

“He’s losing blood fast, and we have to get that bullet out if we can,” the doctor said those gathered. “I have a collapsible stretcher here in my bag, but I’d feel better to have a female here to feed him at the ready.”

“Who is in need?” a female asked as she approached them. She was beautiful; black hair, blue eyes, tall. Vampire. Everything she wasn’t.

“Thank you for coming, Katya,” Dean said to the female. “Abalone was shot. We need you to feed him while he’s moved. We need to get him up to the halfway house just up the way so we can help him.”

The female noticed her and came over to her. She leaned in and took a deep breath through her nose.

“You’re his female?” she asked.

Mary nodded, feeling shame at not being enough for him. Katya smiled and pulled her into a hug. She was surprised by it.

“Will you permit me to feed him, only to aide him in this time of grave need?” she asked softly.

Sighing heavily, tears fell as she gave her a quiet yes before pulling her switchblade again and scoring the female’s wrist. Katya was quick to get his mouth open and her wrist fitted over it. He was already on the stretcher. She could see his throat work and swallow what was being offered him. Mary tried and failed to hide the hurt look on her face as the female straddled him before Sam and Rhage took the ends of the stretcher and started moving quickly up the hill. She felt numb as Dean and Zsadist helped her into the Impala and drove up to the halfway house. It was only 5 minutes, but it felt like forever. A male in a white coat and two nurses were waiting on them with a gurney just outside the house. They placed him on the gurney, Katya still on top of him as they ran him inside, down to the full operating suite they no doubt had.

They sat her down in a soft armchair in the waiting room of the clinic downstairs. Dean and Sam sat in the corner, Zsadist and Rhage pacing. She was so tired of this. Before the end with John…she’d felt like she wasn’t doing enough to make him happy. Then being resurrected and seeing that her sons had grown up in a life she’d hated, she felt like a failure. She hadn’t been there to give them a normal life, a good life. Now…because of her simply being human, she was failing Abalone. His kind hated her for what she was. Her blood wasn’t good enough…wasn’t strong enough to help keep him alive as he fought to live from a gunshot that never would’ve happened if she wasn’t there. And he would continue to need another female. Because she wasn’t enough to keep him strong.

“Here,” Zsadist said softly.

Looking up, she saw him sitting on the end of the coffee table in front of her, holding out tissues. She took a couple and gave him a smile.

“Thanks,” she muttered, wiping her face clean.

“It’s nearly dawn. They got the bullet out,” he told her. “It missed his heart and punctured a lung before lodging in the muscle of his back. They managed to repair his lung and they’re closing him up. He’s going to be ok.”

Relief that he was going to pull through only made her feel more tired.

“You’re clearly exhausted,” he said. “Let’s get you upstairs and into bed.”

“Just have Fritz come and take me home,” she told him. “I need to pack anyway.”

“Why?” he asked, confused.

She looked at him as she got up. He stood up as well.

“Tell Abalone when he wakes up that I’m glad he’s going to be ok,” she told him. “And that I’m sorry.”

“What do you have to apologize for?” Zsadist asked her.

“He wouldn’t be in this mess if it wasn’t for me,” Mary snapped, glaring at him. “It’s better if I pack up and go to a hotel while I get a car and get out of town.”

“I thought you loved him?” the Brother asked quietly.

“It doesn’t matter,” she sighed. “I nearly got him killed because I’m not enough for him. So, I need to leave…so…I don’t hurt him anymore.”

“He needs you,” Zsadist told her. “He’s bonded to you. If you leave…that will kill him sure as that bullet could have.”

“Sure,” she said sarcastically. “Whatever you say.”

The Brother took her hand and pulled her out into the corridor. He led her to Abalone’s recovery room, Katya was leaving as she went inside. Abalone was pale, but much better than the trip up here. He was asleep and resting, the machines around him steadily beeping. His heart rate and blood pressure were a little high, according to the monitors stating it was higher than the normal range. Zsadist stood in the doorway behind her. He gave her a gentle push.

“Go over to him and take his hand,” he said softly. “Let him know you’re here.”

She was hesitant, but Mary eventually went over to the right of his bed and gently took his cool hand in hers. Mary gasped when his head turned towards her even in his sleep. He took a deep breath and visibly relaxed. The monitors showed everything in normal range. Using her free hand to pull the chair behind her closer, she sat at his bedside. She held his hand with both of hers, kissing it before resting her forehead against their joined hands. She caught a lovely scent…coming from Abalone. It was rich and earthy, like freshly picked peppers and pine. The tension left her shoulders as she put her nose against his wrist, letting his scent wash through her. Placing their hands against her forehead again, she closed her eyes and prayed for him.

 

*Abalone*

 

He woke up feeling sore as hell, his chest tight. Finding himself in a hospital room, he managed to shift himself into a better position. Mary was sitting on his right, fast asleep. Her head was resting on the edge of the bed, her hands gently holding his right hand. Gently tugging, he managed to free his hand. He carefully ran his fingers through her hair. Looking across the room, he noticed a lovely female sitting and reading a book. Her scent told him that it was the same one who’d fed him.

“Good afternoon, sire,” she said softly. “My name is Katya. I’ve been told by the doctors you’re going to be ok. They want you to feed at least once more before they’re willing to release you.”

“No,” he said firmly. “I refuse.”

“Sire, I only care to ensure you’re well,” she said with a frown. “I would never come between you and your female.”

“I can’t do that to her again,” he answered. “Even with fighting to breathe and stay conscious…I scented her hurt. I felt like I betrayed her.”

“It’s a fact of our biology, sire,” Katya replied simply. “And to feed from her solely…you could kill her, Abalone.”

“I won’t ask you again to leave,” he growled.

“Abe?” he heard Mary ask softly.

He turned to her as she sat up in her seat.

“Hey there,” he purred, taking her hand in his. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine,” she told him. “Thanks to you.” Tears came to her eyes. “I’m so sorry. This…wouldn’t have happened if it wasn’t for me.”

“No,” he told her firmly. “This isn’t on you. Never.” He pulled her close and kissed her. “I love you. I don’t want to lose you.”

“But you will eventually,” Mary said. “I have 25, maybe 30 years before age catches up with me. I can’t ask you to take care of me when I can’t do it for myself.”

“I love you,” Abalone told her again. “It would be an honor to care for you. I would rather be with you for as long as I can then have you leave now. You’re everything to me and when you’re gone…you’ll always be with me.”

“Then you’ll need to feed,” Mary added softly.

“I can’t break your heart again,” he sobbed, pulling her against him. “I hate it’s like this for us. I don’t want anyone else intruding on us.”

“I wish I was enough for you,” she sighed. “Please…feed for me. I…I’m going to go home. Get some sleep.”

“Ok,” he sighed. “For you, I will do this. But know, that the only thing on my mind when I’m at her wrist is you. Have a good day, my love.”

Mary felt sick as she walked away from the best thing that she’d ever had. She wanted nothing more than to stay with him, comfort him as he did what biology demanded he do. But as much as she loved her family, loved him…she didn’t belong here. It would be better if she went back to being dead. Then he could move on from her. Fritz was good to his word and picked her up 30 minutes after she made a call to him. The ride back to the home she shared with Abalone was quiet. She thanked the kind butler and went inside.  
She went upstairs and straight for a notebook she kept in her room. Quickly writing a heartfelt goodbye, she pulled her switchblade out of her pocket and opened it. Mary held it at her wrist, about to slice it open. End it all. She sat there for hours, staring at her pulse. One little cut up her arm…and it all ends. Screaming at the top of her lungs, Mary tossed the knife, the blade getting buried into the wall. As much pain she was in…she couldn’t do it.

“Nice toss,” she heard a male voice say.

Mary looked up quickly. Gabriel was standing there, in the doorway to her bedroom. She laughed a little before getting to her feet.

“What do you want now?” she all but screamed at him. “Did…did I do something to deserve this? This…Hell on Earth?”

The angel frowned. “No. We asked if you wanted to come back to have a second chance to be with your sons. You agreed. This was a gift.”

“More like a fucking curse!” she yelled at him. Tears flowed and she couldn’t stop them. “I am out of place here, with my sons. I love them with all my heart. But I don’t belong in the same house with them. I’m in love with Abalone. I’m happy with him. Happier than any point in my life before I died. And because I’m nothing more than an inferior human…I’m looked down on by his kind. He was shot and nearly died saving me. I…I had to watch him be fed by a female vampire. Because I’m not enough. All my life, I’ve never been enough. I wasn’t enough of a Hunter for my father. I wasn’t enough for John. And now…I’m not enough for Abalone.” She went to her knees in front of him. “Please…just end me. Put me back in Heaven, send me to Hell…I don’t care anymore. I’m not meant to be happy. At least now he can get me out of his head and on with his life.”

“You’re enough for me,” she heard Abalone say softly.

Gabriel stepped aside, looking surprised as well. He was still looking pale, but he was completely healed. She helped him into her room and on the bed. Thankfully the drapes were closed.

“How are you here during the day?” she asked him.

“I got help,” he said, gesturing towards the bedroom door again.

Looking up, Mary turned to see another man. He was tall, his long hair black and gold. He was wearing a simple black t-shirt and jeans. His white eyes were a little unnerving, but they regarded her with nothing but kindness. She turned back to Abalone, giving him a kiss.

“You were going to end your life, weren’t you?” he asked her softly.

She nodded, squeezing her eyes shut in shame. “I’m not good for anyone. All I’ve ever done is hurt the ones I love, been nothing but a disappointment.”

“I love you,” he said. “I don’t give a shit about Rhonan or any of the others in the high society circles. All you’ve ever been to me is pure joy. I’ve never felt this way since I lost my first mate. I want you to be mine. For however long that ends up being.”

“That’s why I’m here actually,” the mystery man said. As he approached and sat beside them, Mary felt afraid. Now she could feel the power in him. He reached out and cupped her face. It brought a sense of calm to her. “I’m Lassiter. I am the successor to the Scribe Virgin, creator of the vampire race.”

“A god, essentially?” she asked, feeling in awe, yet scared.

“Don’t be afraid,” he said softly. “I’m here to offer you something.”

“What?” she asked him again. He smiled and leaned in, whispering in her ear. She froze as she listened to him intently. “You…you can do that?”

Lassiter smiled softly. “If you want it. I can never take it back. This is something that you have to truly want.”

“Anything that lets me be with him,” she answered. “I want this. I love him.”

“Very well,” Lassiter purred. “I’m going to warn you; it won’t be pleasant.”

“Whatever it takes,” she told him.

 

Hours later…

 

*Abalone*

 

“Thank you,” he sighed as he held Mary as she slept. The last several hours had been hell to watch. Lassiter had been gracious enough to heal him back to full strength to be there for her.

“She had it coming to her,” the angel turned deity told him. “I could feel her pain radiate even after her resurrection. The suffering she’d endured…I had to step in.” He patted his knee. “I’ll see you both later.”

Once Lassiter was out of the house, Abalone picked up his phone and sent a text. Once it was sent, he eased back against the pillows and into sleep. He woke up again when he felt Mary stir next to him. Checking the clock on the bedside table, night had just fallen.

“Ow,” he heard her murmur, making him laugh softly.

“Transition isn’t fun for anyone,” he told her. “But you made it out of it just fine.”

“I really need a shower,” she sighed. “I feel like I just got dragged through a dump.”

He got up and helped her up and into the bathroom. Lassiter had helped him out by getting them out of their clothes. Abe was quick to get the water started. He turned to help her in and saw her staring at herself in the mirror, checking out her fangs. It was endearing. Abe gently took her elbow and helped her into the shower. She winced when the water hit her.

“Sorry, sweetheart,” he cooed at her. “Your skin’s going to feel sensitive for a little while.”

Abe helped her get clean, being gentle. She purred, arching into the touches. He kissed her, holding her close. She’d gained a tiny bit of height with the change, but not much.

“You have to know,” he said, pulling out of their kiss, easing her up against the wall. “That you being human didn’t matter to me. I love you so much. None of that mattered.”

“I know,” she sighed, wrapping her legs around his waist. “And I couldn’t love you more for it. But I’m more than grateful to be given this opportunity.” Putting her arms around his neck, she rubbed herself against his stiff cock, slowly sinking onto it. “And I plan to enjoy it.”

Abalone moaned her name and held her hips tight as he thrust into her, making her dig her nails in his shoulders. He growled as they picked up the pace, tucking his face against her throat.

“Abe…harder,” she panted. “So close.”

He complied, picking up his pace. It wasn’t long and she was crying out his name. She hissed and bit him hard. It had him returning the bite. She tasted the same, only now it was amplified by ten and had his head buzzing a little. When they were done, he eased her back onto her feet and finished cleaning up. He could only smile as he got dressed, seeing a reply to the text he’d sent earlier.

 

*Mary*

 

She couldn’t believe this was her life now. No longer human, but vampire. Everything around her was better, clearer. And the feeding…it was amazing. It made her feel so alive. Mary couldn’t stop smiling as they got dressed. She was about to suggest some leftovers for breakfast when there was a knock at the door. Abalone answered the door. Fritz was on the other side.

“Good evening,” he said with a smile. “The King has requested your presence at the manse. I also have brought you appropriate attire for the occasion.”

“Ok,” she said. “Thanks.”

She went back upstairs and changed again. The gown was a purple and black number that flowed elegantly, but wasn’t too fussy, the hem just barely brushing the ground. Going back down, she found herself blushing. Abalone was dressed in a loose, tuxedo like suit. He looked amazing in it. Abe was all smiles as he offered his arm. Mary took his arm and let him lead her out to the car. The drive was quiet, but it was quick. When they got out, Abe was still all smiles as they got out of the car.

“Did you have something to do with this little trip?” she asked.

“Maybe,” he told her with a wink.

Mary was confused as the doors opened wide for them. Everyone in the house was present, all of them dressed formally. As they walked in, she watched everyone circle the foyer, leaving the center open. Rhage stood beside Lassiter, who was dressed formally as well in a white robe. Fritz stood next to Rhage, beside a small table with a crystal bowl on top of it filled with salt, along with a pitcher of water.

“What…what is this?” she asked.

“Something that can’t wait any longer,” Abalone answered, going to his knees before her. “Mary Winchester, in front of our gathered family and friends, I ask you to be my _shellan_ , my wife.”

Surprise was an understatement for what she was feeling. It never crossed her mind that she would end up married again, especially after the rocky marriage with John. But this felt right. Abalone was an amazing male and had been nothing but good to her. Better than she’d ever been treated. She felt tears prick her eyes as she nodded.

“Yes, Abalone,” she said, her voice cracking slightly. “I would love nothing more.”

Getting back to his feet, he took her arm in his and approached Lassiter, standing before him. Rhage made the announcement to the deity before stepping back. Mary watched Abalone extend his right hand out to Lassiter, palm up. She did the same. Lassiter placed his hands over theirs. She gasped audibly as a wave of intense heat flashed through her from her toes all the way to the top of her head. Lassiter simply smiled as he stepped back.

“This is an excellent mating,” he announced. “The presentation to me has been completed and you may complete the rest of the ceremony.”

Abe pulled her close to him, kissing her.

“I need you to be strong for me, ok?” he whispered to her.

“Ok,” she answered, puzzled. “Why?”

“You’ll see,” he told her, stepping back.

Feeling hands gently grip her elbow and forearm, she turned to her left. Rhage’s Mary and Bella pulled her a few steps back, the other females of the house gathering to stand with her or behind her. Her heart leapt into her throat as she watched Abalone remove the jacket and shirt he was wearing before going down on his knees again. Dean approached him, unsheathing one of the daggers from his chest holster.

“What is the name of your _shellan_ , my friend?” he asked.

“She is called Mary Winchester,” he replied.

Mary instinctively tried to move towards him when Dean crouched down behind him and started dragging that sharp dagger across Abalone’s back. The females around her kept her in place. Her mate bore down on his arms, breathing deep through the pain.

“It’s ok,” Bella said softly. “This is tradition. He is proving his strength to you, remaining silent as he’s marked as yours. Let him do this for you and for himself.”

Sam was next, asking the same question, receiving the same answer. Rhage followed, then a line of the other Brothers, the last being Paradise’s mate, Craeg. The males gathered smiled and growled their approval as not one sound escaped from him. When it was done, Rhage stepped forward again, grabbing the water pitcher and pouring it into the bowl of salt. Picking up the bowl, she watched as he poured the thick brine down Abalone’s back. The females around her held her up as her knees buckled. He arched and writhed in what had to be agony but remaining silent. Minutes later, Rhage took a white cloth and carefully patted him dry, his blood a vibrant red against the white. Folding it carefully, it was placed into a box. Abalone got to his feet carefully and took the box. Moving towards her, he went back down on his knees before her.

“Will you take this token of my strength and love for you and accept me as your _hellren_?” he asked, a brilliant smile on his face.

“I do,” she answered, taking the box from him.

Everyone clapped and cheered as he got to his feet and pulled her tight against him. She trembled in his hold.

“You did very well, Mary,” he told her. “I wish I would’ve had time to explain what to expect. But life is short, even for us. I didn’t want to waste another day not being yours and you mine.”

“I understand,” she finally said. “But can we not do that again?”

He chuckled softly. “We will if we have our own children.”

Abalone turned around to show his back. More of the letters from what must be their written language was at the very top of his back, the tops of the letters touching his shoulders. There were other characters burned over them…like a brand. Just below that, was another line of characters. That would be Paradise’s name then. Just under that, was ‘Mary Winchester’ in Old English letters. They were at least four inches tall, the line of them situated across the middle of his back. She lightly stroked the letters, being very careful not to cause him pain.

“Damn, he’s beat me by three letters,” Rhage called out.

Abe flipped him off, making everyone laugh. Everyone filed through and into the dining room, where a massive feast was laid out before them. Before she could sit, Abalone sat down and pulled her into his lap.

“Could we wear rings too?” she asked him as a plate filled with food was set before them.

He smiled and pulled her in for another kiss.

“I’d be happy to,” he purred. “Now just relax and let your _hellren_ feed you.”

She grinned as she got an idea. Making it look like she was innocently shifting to get comfortable, Mary pushed her ass hard against his groin. His response was instant, making her bite her lip a little. Abalone made her look at him. A light flush colored his cheeks as he pegged her with a hard look.

“Be patient, love,” he told her, his tone hard. “We have all night. Be good.”

“What if I’d rather be naughty?” she whispered in his ear, repeating her last motion.

His hands clenched at his sides. The look on his face was downright feral.

“If you don’t stop, I’m going to fuck you right here at this table,” he snarled in her ear, making it look like he was whispering something to her.

Mary let out a throaty laugh before leaning forward, reaching out for a champagne bottle. The move pulled her dress tight and she smiled as Abalone groaned. Looks like he noticed she wasn’t wearing panties. She then got off his lap, said she was going to the bathroom and walked out, exaggerating the sway of her hips. Exiting out into the foyer, she heard the scrape of a chair and heard steps approaching her. She slipped her shoes off and quickly jogged into the foyer proper before turning around. Her new husband was standing there, panting lightly. His pants were pulled tight in the front and he growled.

“Get over here, female,” he snarled, moving closer.

Feeling herself growing wet, she stepped back when he moved forward.

“You’ll have to catch me first,” she panted.

They stared each other down for a minute before she pivoted on her heel and bolted for the front door. Making it outside, she ran fast and hard across the lawn. He appeared right before her, but she was expecting a move like that. Mary ducked his hand and ran for the tree line past the garden. What she didn’t expect was for him to pull a spectacular tackle, catching her and flipping them still in mid air so he landed on the ground, surrounded by large bushes filled with multi colored flowers. Before she could think to wriggle free, Abalone spun them to where she was pinned to the grass. His hand pulled her arms over her head, holding them in place by her wrists.

The kiss he laid on her was rough and brutal. Abalone’s free hand was rough, pushing her dress up and shoving his pants down. He managed to get her legs around his waist and when he thrust into her, Mary arched into him, settling as he set a punishing pace. They growled and hissed at each other. Needing his other hand, he let her arms go. She clung to his shoulders, clawing his shoulders as he fucked her hard. Her orgasm was quick, making her scream his name before biting him. He followed right after, biting back. Once they licked the bites left behind, she relaxed into the grass, looking up at him. He purred and kissed her again, taking one of her hands in his and laced their fingers together.

“We should probably get back in there,” he sighed. “You must be starving.”

“Not for food at the moment,” she said with a smile. “How’s about we go for another round?”

“Someone could see us,” he told her, moving back enough to take her dress off completely. “No doubt one of them is looking for where we ran off to.”

“I bet you can’t get me to come again before someone finds us,” she teased, reaching between them to grip his still hard cock.

“Since when did you become so bold?” he asked with a laugh, leaning down to lick her nipple.

“Since I mated a vampire male that has hidden kinks,” she purred.

“I can’t wait to explore them with you,” he said, cupping her between the legs.

Mary threw her head back and gave in to him with a sigh. They managed to come twice more before they were discovered by Rhage, of all people. He blushed heavily and walked away as they came a third time. Panting, she kissed Abalone before getting dressed again. They walked back into the house hand in hand. Dinner was still going on and everyone smiled, a few snickers heard around the table.

“I take it you enjoyed your hour walk through the garden?” Wrath drawled.

“Very much,” she purred.

That made Rhage’s blush worse and Abalone’s cheeks started to turn pink. Dean gagged, which made her laugh. Settling back into Abalone’s lap, she let him feed her from their shared plate.

She couldn’t wait to live the rest of her new life.

 

The End


End file.
